foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOXiwood/FOXHOUND Reflections
---- |AlmightyNoob | |Raven_Akira | |Wholesaleryan56 | Looking back on Robloxiwood, it was a community associated with manipulation and toxicity, but even I can attest to the fact that this wasn't always the case. Robloxiwood had its good moments, those times where we'd be happily working away on our films and shows, but behind all that - behind that curtain, there was always this undertone of toxicity. I came into Robloxiwood back around early 2014, inspired by a lot of Endpoint's early works, like Moon Wars: Zombie Planet. It was pretty amazing to come in wanting to just be an actor, and quickly discovering this whole community - this network of like-minded people. It didn't take long to work my way up, and as I get deeper into Stopmotion101, I got closer to End, and that's when I really began to meet tons of people from Robloxiwood. What turned into what I thought would be a cool side "acting hustle" became years of my life that became fundamentally important to me as a person, along with all of the people I met along the way. I won't even lie, there are memories I look back on in Robloxiwood and miss, moments I constantly reminisce about, but that doesn't go without acknowledging the issues that brought everything crashing down. Like somekiryu said, I still miss Robloxiwood in this weird way, it felt like a family in more ways than one, and I loved all the jokes and good times we shared back as directors and actors working on our shit. If it wasn't for the toxicity in the community, Robloxiwood might still even be a thing today. But we have to let bygones be bygones. If you were a new actor, director, writer - or just anyone new to the community as the years passed, you'd find that things weren't as welcoming for you as they were for more experienced directors. You weren't taken as seriously namely out of the fact that a lot of the "bigger directors" like Zilex looked down on you, or didn't give you as much time of day as let's say, Endpoint or Raven_Akira back then. A lot of my time in Robloxiwood was spent acting for End's films, so I wasn't really deep within the inner circles and community since I was a bit "late to the party" but I still was there to witness a lot of what happened on the way to the end. You had these all-out manipulators like DonValuta, someone I acted for, who were just all-around shitty people. When Don was all-out being exposed, I had no idea of who this guy really was, and didn't find out until it was almost too late. Mental health was another big thing with Robloxiwood, we valued people past the movies, but at the same time, a lot of people were struggling, and if there was one thing I can say, is that if you were someone who faced trauma, people were there for you. You never really were made fun of for your mental health, at least until the end. Reading this, I might sound pretentious since I wasn't as deep into the community as some of the other directors, but I'm glad I experienced enough of Robloxiwood to learn from it and grow as a person. That's the thing. Robloxiwood, for all of us, wasn't just some lego-movie making platform. It was a community that changed our lives. There were real people and real consequences for everything that went down at the end. We weren't some group of grown men running a massive film organization. We were just a bunch of teenagers trying to make movies. The fall might've been inevitable with this in mind, as teens don't necessarily always make the best choices. It's not to understate everything that brought Robloxiwood crashing down, certainly not to explain it, but that definitely is something we can't forget. Nowadays, you can argue things are better, but there's still work to be done - plenty of work I'd say. Perhaps the days of the big, manipulatory DonValuta-Esque villains are over, perhaps they're not, but if anyone is to carry in our footsteps, there's plenty to learn from Robloxiwood. Learn from our mistakes. Learn from our shortcomings, our failures, and hopefully someone - anyone, can give Roblox filmmaking the go it deserves. Robloxiwood was just one step on the way to what could be, a trial run you could say. If there's someone reading this, perhaps this could be a seen as a calling. Maybe it's time for you to step up. |BenIsLegit | You'd expect things today would be Prime ROBLOXiwood-Tier or higher. The people causing elaborate manipulation inside the community are gone. No one is causing false flags to get people kicked out. No one is falsely accusing each other of stupid shit. No one is purposely targeting new users. No one is ousting people who aren't depressed or understand the effects of depression. The new tools inside ROBLOX has made our movies look more and more cinematic. The community's average age has gone higher, which means it should be more mature and the perfect ages to express this medium. So why the fuck is the only overall, measurable achievement I can really find by the non-FOXHOUND ROBLOX Film Community today is that it's "less toxic" than ROBLOXiwood was? The dark age of this entire community is objectively over. But today, what we have is only arguably better because users can claim it's "more communal". On what basis? The creative spirit that ROBLOXiwood entailed is shit on for being "circlejerky" by the same people. Then, there's a total 180 of people pointing out the lack of releases and original, experimental content aren't finishing anything themselves. All that's left here is to shitpost and bully others and make jokes all the time. If you're truly passionate about this, then you're taking it too seriously! The cognitive dissonance and lack of accountability is maddening, and I don't think any amount of introspection will change it. I hope to God someone figures this shit out instead of us. I'm out of time to do anything. I think. Or maybe I'm giving up. Hell if I know. But the one thing I do know with certainty is ROBLOXiwood's spirit died with Coollegodude1. The passion and family aspect is gone, and it's goddamn depressing. }}